


Rather Love

by Lucius_L



Series: A Happy Family [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Summary: A Happy Family的接续。
Series: A Happy Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590565
Kudos: 1





	Rather Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelevator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelevator/gifts).



> A Happy Family的接续。

那天B带两个儿子出去滑雪。C感觉自己既无法面对B，也无法面对E和K，推脱身体不舒服一个人待在家里。

时间，他想，时间总能带走所有，解决一切问题吧。

十几年都係如此。

“喔，C太太，早晨。”C靠在沙发上百无聊赖地玩着自己的头发时，D从房间里出来了。

虽然也算是独栋住宅，但这种连排式的房屋内部空间着实不如外面看起来宽敞，餐厅和客厅挤在一个空间里面。

D似乎只是惯例地同他打个招呼，然后就心无旁骛动作流畅地把咖啡豆放进咖啡机，给自己切了白吐司做三文治。

C坐在沙发上，抱着抱枕，眼睛从软软的枕头上方盯着D的动作。尽管这个房客是他找来的，可这似乎是他第一次这么专注地近乎审视地观察D。

从一开始他就知道D对他有所企图。D分明是中意他的——哪个男人不愿意看着喜欢自己的家伙每天盯着自己的屁股，却只能在心底意淫？C总之是很享受着D的憋屈的。

“你係个好人嚟的。”D忽然说，非常诚恳地用眼睛注视着C，让人不由得产生被爱的错觉。可是C在心里冷笑。他早年也总是泡在酒吧之类的地方，认识B之前见多了这样的套路。

“……我还以为你要话我几失败。”C往后靠去，倚在沙发背上，双眼盯着天花板。这是B中意的男人吗？他想着。

他起初发现B的出轨时，竟然很意外自己一点也不惊讶。B像是指尖的风，让他总是想追上去一探究竟，可又很难抓在手里。他追的很累，他还以为自己早就成功了，可却没想到自己才是被玩弄的一个。

C自嘲地笑了笑：“喂，想搞我吗？”他忽然说道，堵住了D后面的一串劝慰。他站起来，几乎是气势汹汹地，把靠枕丢在了一边，行到D的面前。

他扯开了自己的睡衣——那件码数过大的T恤下面什么都没有，胸部和下体坦荡地展示在D面前。

“搞我啊。”他声音里分明是含着诱劝的。

D有点造作地半退了步，可是几乎忍不住伸出的手让他的动作显得极为滑稽。就像他一开始见到C时那样、这个男人的确是极品——他开始意识到自己也绝无办法驾驭的了。

C转身进了D的房间，赤身裸体地坐在床边，冲D微笑——那是一个肖似“B太太”的笑，贤良淑德居多，刚刚那些狠戾都被粉饰起来。

咖啡机唱起了歌，好闻的味道弥漫开来，可是D已经顾不上了。他顿了顿，朝着自己的房间行去。他还没走到床边，就被C拉着领带拽了一把，整个人失去平衡地倒在了床上。C跨坐在他身上，像骑一匹马那样骑他，居高临下地望着他。

“B是点么搞你的？”他质问道，可立刻从D的表情意识到些什么。

他疯狂地大笑起来，把额头支在D的肩膀。

“係呢样乜？原来B唔中意我係我冇上过他啊。”C自我嘲笑道，骂：“贱格。”

“B太太，我想你误会咗乜嘢……”D试图解释，试图反客为主，却发现C的手指不知什么时候灵巧地解开了他的皮带，探进了他的内裤，正把他的阴茎握在手里，像掂量什么一样估计着。

“看来你搞的B几爽喔。”C说道，像是不在形容自己的老公。他不怀好意地笑着，粉红色的嘴唇半张，气息喷在他那里：“要唔要试一下，我仔都话我好会吸嘅。”他把D的阴茎近乎粗暴地塞进自己的后门。

忽然被过于紧窄的甬道包围的感觉让D向上窜了一下，呼吸也急促了起来。

“你係呢样干他的吗？”C说道，挂着嘲讽的笑意。“他爽吗？”C在D身上挺动着自己的身体，脆弱而美丽的颈部线条绷成一条直线。

“同你依家一样啊，太太。”D也不甘示弱，嘲讽了回去。

C没作答。

这就是他丈夫出轨的对象。他心里想着，半垂着眼帘低头看着被自己掌控而深陷情欲的D，居然有了些报仇的快感。

“係乜？仲有更舒服的……”他笑了，缓缓地将D的阴茎从自己的身体里抽出，故意发出煽情而绵长的一声“嗯……”来。他把D容纳进了自己的阴道——那个独一无二的、湿润而富有弹性的地方。“爽乜？”他故意问D，自己纵情地在D身上上上下下，让D硬挺的阴茎碾磨过自己阴道里所有不让人碰的敏感带。他觉得自己已经脏透了，不过也好，这群烂人也算不得干净。

D配合着他挺动，眼神像什么野兽一样紧紧盯着C因为快感失神的脸。他积攒了许多力气，混杂着爆发的情欲猛地半坐起来，把身上的C掀翻在了床上。

不等C翻过身来，他已经双眼通红迫不及待地再次插进了那温热潮湿的阴道。“係啊，我仲係这么干你老公的。”D说道，用力地一推到底，让C手肘都在床单上打颤，几乎稳不住自己的身体。

“啊……哈嗯……”C的手指绞紧了床单，他想，B也是在这张床单上，被D肏干的。他终于忍不住哭叫起来：“我好憎你啊——点解，点解啊——”

D依然侵犯着他，他宁愿这是放荡的泪水，可事实却这般苦涩。

“係他不值得……”D胡乱亲吻着C形状漂亮的肩胛骨，有种嫉妒又有些窃喜。“看着我……看着我啊。”D把C翻过来，逼着他被眼泪模糊的眼睛望着自己。

C的眼睛圆睁着，泪水附上一层亮膜，怒火和欲火同时点亮了那双有些像孩子的诚挚的圆眼睛。那样漂亮的眼睛让D呼吸一窒，他觉得仅仅是这一双眼睛，就能让他连脑髓都一起射出来。

他不再说话、沉默地加快了速度，让C更加迫近顶峰。

“叫我啊……叫我啊……”他胡乱说着，一绺头发跑到了额前，被汗水浸湿。

C扯着被自己咬得艳红的唇笑了：“贱——格——”

下一秒他被D干到了高潮，精液和潮吹的阴精一起涌了出来，让他不得不微微翻着白眼闭起了眼睛。“啊……哈嗯……呜……”他发出大声的呻吟，像是故意演出自己的高潮叠起的愉悦，用假到不行的声音遮掩自己眼角慢慢流下的一滴泪。

他嘲讽一般绝口不提D的名字，宁愿将自己塑造成一个人尽可夫的婊子。

直到最后D发泄在他身体里，疲倦地伏在了C的胸口，才恍然发现，C的身体语言从头至尾是拒绝的，除了紧紧相连的下体，其他任何身体部分都近乎厌恶地拒绝着远离着他。

没有吻，没有爱抚，留不下一个吻痕。

C推开了D，几乎优雅地回到客厅，没在意顺着大腿淌下来的他自己的阴精和D的精液，镇定地穿回了那件B的T恤。

“招待不周，D先生。”他垂着眼帘，倒了一杯咖啡给D，转身回了自己的房间。

D呆愣在那里，端着那杯失去热气的咖啡，好久才抿了一口。

凉咖啡的味道真苦。

———END———


End file.
